theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boarding School Lola
Originally written by Beastie101. family is eating breakfast. Lola is complaining about wanting cupcakes rather than toast Lola: I! WANT! CUP! CAKES! NOW! Rita: That's not a breakfast food. If you don't want toast, I can make you something else. What do you want? Lola: Cupcakes. Rita: That's not a breakfast food. falls out of her chair, lies on her back, and kicks her feet while crying Lola: Mom! All I want is cupcakes! That's all I want! Cupcakes! Please, mom?! Rita: I'm gonna call a parents helper. Lola: Will she give me cupcakes? Rita: They have nothing to do with cupcakes. I'm calling a parent helper because my six-year-old daughter is crying over cupcakes. The name says it, a parents helper helps the parents. Lola: No! Not a parents helper! Anything, but a parents helper! What are they gonna do!? Will they give me to another family? Rita: No, but they may send you somewhere else. Lola: Where? Rita: Like a boarding school or something. They won't send you themselves, but they might recommend it to the family. And, if they do, you will go. phone rings. Rita picks it up, while Lola rolls around on the floor crying and screaming, and tossing things around the room Parent Helper: Hello. How may I be of service? Rita: I have a six-year-old daughter. Her name is Lola, and she has extreme behavior problems. She is crying over cupcakes even as we speak. Parent Helper: Don't worry, I'll be right there. parent helper arrives. Lola is still on the ground, crying. The parent helper comes over to her Parent Helper: Hi, Lola. My name is Miss Rosa. Rita: Say, Hi, Miss Rosa. Lola: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT SAY HI TO MISS ROSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Miss Rosa: Well, we know who each other is. Rita: She's been throwing tantrums like this sense she was 2. That's 4 years of throwing unnecessary fits. Miss Rosa: Oh dear. I'll visit you every weekend for a month to see how bad she is. Rita: Lola won't like this. But, its what she needs, not what she wants. [A month passes. Miss Rosa sees that Lola is extremely misbehaving. She gives Rita a big, yellow, book titled, "Boarding Schools for Wayward Girls"] Rita: If you insist. Thanks for the help. Miss Rosa: You're welcome. comes over to Lola, who was in time out the whole time they were talking Rita: Miss Rosa says I should send you to a boarding school. Lola: WHAT? Rita: We tried to give you time. I love you so much. I don't want to send you to a boarding school, but you need the extra help. runs to her room, but tripped on her high heels. She falls to the ground, and cries. Rita shakes her head, and sits in the chair to look at the book Rita: Hmmmm. Sister Julianna's school for wayward girls. Uniforms include a navy blue dress with or without our black tights, beige skirt or slacks with a light blue or white shirt. If it is cold, our students wear a black blazer. Our student wear black merry jane's with white or red ankle socks. Ages 5-16. We will keep our students in our school for at least 1 year. We have 3 doctors to test our students. Tests include blood tests, and cat scans. Call 323-987-2334. goes to the phone and calls the number Rita: Hello. I have a six-year-old daughter named Lola. She has extreme temper tantrums. Is there any give date that you could take her? Sister Julianna: Yes, there is, if that's okay then. We'll take her in on July 7th, so mark your calendar! Rita: Thank you so much. hangs up the phone. The screen shows a calendar count down the days in till Lola goes to boarding school, staring april. When it hits July 7th, Lola locks the doors of her room. Rita unlocks the door with a key Lola: You have a key? Rita: Yes. I have a key for situations like this. Let's go, Lola. The plane's leaving in a few hours, and we can't afford to miss it! Lola: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! places her feet firmly on the ground. But, due to being six years old, Rita could just pull her off the floor. Lola kicks Rita while she carries her to the car Lola: You're holding me too tight! Please don't make it uncomfortable! Rita: Do you think it's comfortable when you kick me, and hit me, and pull my hair out? No! So since you made me uncomfortable, I'll make you uncomfortable! places her feet up against Rita, and kicked herself of, causing her to fall. Her dress fell over her head, raveling that she wears a pink garter. Rita grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the car Lola: LET! ME! GO! Rita: No. If you're not gonna stand up, and walk like a big girl, I'll have to pull you. looks around, whimpers a little, and sobs Lola: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I DONT WANT TO GO TO BOARDING SCHOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! grids her teeth, and puts Lola into the car and buckles her up, only for her to unbuckle. Rita had to keep buckling her back in. Then, she put Minnie Mouse gloves from a Disneyland trip on her so that she couldn't unbuckle anymore. The entire time there driving to the airport, Lola was trying to take off her gloves, and crying Rita: This is your own fault! they get on the plane, Rita had to carry Lola while she was yelling, and crying. When they got on the plane, and you were allowed to unbuckle, Rita took the gloves off of Lola's hands. Lola got up out of her seat, stomped up and down the plane, yelled at everyone, and knocked a baby out of a mother's hands Rita: LOLA LOUD! GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW! Lola: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! went over to Lola, put her back in her seat, buckled her up, and put the gloves back on her. When they got to their stop, Rita carried Lola off the plane, and took her to wait for a taxi. When the taxi came, Rita put Lola in the car, buckled her up, and put the gloves back on. The arrive at the school. Rita removed Lola's gloves, and carried her inside Sister Julianna: Hello. Welcome to Sister Julianna's school for wayward girls. Can Miss Lola walk at all? Rita: She is perfectly capable of walking, but she didn't want to go, so I had to carry her all the waye here. Lola: LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SUCH A....... truck horn honking blocks out Lola's bad word Rita: Tee hee. And, that's another reason why she's here. Lola, stop it! Sister Julianna: She needs to go change into her uniform. carries Lola to the bathroom, and Lola refuses to put on her uniform. She screams, and kicks, and cries. Rita rolls her eyes, and helps Lola into the uniform. She carries her back to Sister Julianna Sister Julianna: Right this way, Miss Lola. Rita: Am I supposed to see this? Julianna: Yes. Lola: NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Julianna: Well, I see why you had to send her to my school. the school tour, Rita grabs her handbag, and puts on her coat. Lola cries, and runs after her. Sister Julianna grabs her, and picks her up. Lola reaches out her hands, and cries Lola: Mom! Please don't leave me! Mommy! WAAAAAAAAAA! MOMMY! Rita: Don't fret. I'll come back in at least a year. So be good for me, alright? Lola: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT A YEARRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Sister Julianna: Lola. If you would have been nice, you could have stayed home. Now, let's take you to math class. Can't start without you, y'know! Lola: WAAAAAAAAAA! Julianna walks Lola to math class. Lola slows down on crying, as she was calming down. Lola goes up to the front of the class Sister Julianna: Class. We have a new student. This is Lola. Lola: Hello. My favorite color is pink, I am six years old, and I loved taking pageants. Until, my mommy sent me here. Girl from desk: Oh. My name is Megan, I am 6 years old, too, and I loved doing ballet Until my mommy sent me here. walks to her desk, and tries to secretly color in a coloring book she had hidden in her math book, only for Sister Julianna to catch her Sister Julianna: Lola! Is that a coloring book? Lola: So, what if it is? Sister Julianna: You may not bring any toys or entertainment items into my school. Lola: C'mon. Not cool, girlfriend. Sister Julianna: I am going to send this book back to your family along with a note on why it was sent to them. math class Now, come on, girls. It's time for your weekly blood test. Lola: A BLOOD TEST! WHY! Sister Julianna: To find out why you behaved bad enough to get yourselves sent here. But don't worry, it'll only hurt for a moment! gets her blood test. It hurt a little, but she was okay with it. Sister Julianna: That was your weekly blood test here! And you did great! blows Lola a kiss, and Lola blushes. whole line of girls stands waiting for a blood test. Later that evening, the girls go to their rooms for bed Lola: But, it's only 7:15! Sister Julianna: Do I look like I care? Lola: But, where the heck even is my room? Julianna sighed, and helped Lola find the dorm room. She walked Lola upstairs. She gave her some privacy while she put on her pajamas. She has all the girls say their prayers, and get in bed. The next day occurs. All the girls go to the washroom to take showers Julianna: Okay, its time for breakfast. Lola: Ewwwwwwwwww, eggs? Seriously? Ugh. I don't like soft boiled eggs. screen shows a calendar passing until the days the girls go home for Christmas Julianna; Girls, you may go wait for your parents and guardians outside. picks up her bag, spins out the door, and sings in a loud, happy voice Lola: Singing Its been so long. I can't when I last my brother, and sisters, and mommy, and daddy, and the pets. But, I'm going home today. Tralalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Tralalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalala! Julianna: You know its only for Christmas, right? Lola: Oh. Jingle bells, jingle bells, I'm so happy today! 'Cause I get to see mommy today, and my family, HEY! cars come to pick up the girls. Lola is still singing her "Jingle Bells" parody, and skipping to the taxi, which had her whole family Rita: Hi, honey. How was the boarding school? Lola: It is..............HORRER! Rita: Well, maybe at least next year, when you get to come back home permanently, you will behave better. Lynn Sr.: Ya. If you don't like schools for wayward girls, then don't be a wayward girl. All the siblings: Nice having you with us for the holidays. Lola: I promise, I will never, ever, ever, be naughty again..............or................at least almost never. is Christmas, and the family is opening presents. Lola takes off the wrapping paper, only to realize she has a big book titled, "The Manner Guide for Little Girls" Lola: What? Why? Lincoln: Because we don't want you to get sent back to a boarding school. We love you. Luna: We never wanted to send you away, but we knew it was best for you. So, that's what we did. Luan: Be a good little girl from now on. Pretty please? Lynn: We want to have you around. You're our sister, and we love you. Lana: Sure, we fight at least once a day, but I still love you. Lola: I love you, too! As soon as I am no longer a student in Sister Julianna's School for wayward girls, I will be the best me I can be. screen once again shows a calendar, counting down till Lola can go home. Lola runs to the taxi, with a big smile on her face. She jumps in the car and sings loudly and happy. When she gets home, she puts on her signature pink dress, and runs into the living room Lola: the audience You used to know a bad, sassy little girl named, Lola Loud. Now she is a sweet, kind-hearted girl. Don't wanna be in boarding school, again. That's all Folks! Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes